


On Any Ordinary Saturday

by 94BottlesOfSnapple



Series: Spider-Verse 2: Daredevil Boogaloo [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/F, Female Foggy Nelson, Female Matt Murdock, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, spider-child shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/94BottlesOfSnapple/pseuds/94BottlesOfSnapple
Summary: Gwen pops in to ask Miles for help with the Matt Murdock in her universe and ends up helping him spy on the one in his own.





	On Any Ordinary Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> For the Daredevil Bingo prompt: "Old Marrieds"

Miles was getting used to portals popping up all over the place. Sort of. They still startled him more often than not — especially Ham’s portals, which were prone to making ridiculous fart noises and ‘sproing’ sounds or popping open without even the telltale colorful bubbling effect the other Spider-people’s portals gave off. But it was a Saturday afternoon and Miles was resting in his dorm room bed, lazily contemplating which spray paint colors he needed more of. So he was already staring at the ceiling when it began to flicker turquoise and pink.

Gwen.

Sure enough, a tiny, face-sized portal opened up, with Gwen on the other side.

“Hey!” he greeted her, and couldn’t have stopped the grin on his face if he’d wanted to.

Gwen smiled back warmly.

“Hey, Miles. You’re not busy, are you?” she asked.

“Nah, what’s up?”

The smile on her face fell away, and Gwen turned her head so their eyes didn’t meet anymore.

“I need... I need your help,” she admitted.

Miles blinked, startled.

“Yeah, of course! What are friends for?”

With a start, Gwen met Miles’s gaze again. Her expression was hopeful and surprised and made something in his chest ache a little. She was used to not having people to rely on, he figured — because of all that time when she’d decided not to have friends. It would probably be a while before she got used to it again, but still...

“Thanks, Miles.”

“Yeah,” he answered weakly. “Anytime. What, uh, what is it you needed?”

What she needed, apparently, was help kicking the butt of her recently acquired nemesis, who was super crafty and creepy and evil and had lots of fingers in lots of pies — metaphorically, but also maybe literally because Matt Murdock was just weird enough to contaminate a pie by poking a finger in it. Miles had to wave her to a stop right there because... Well, because...

“Ms. Murdock is a  _bad guy_?”

Gwen nodded, then paused with her chin still tilted up a little.

“Wait,  _Ms__._?”

“Uhm, yeah, she’s, uh... Her and her uh, wife? I think? Rescued me when I got arrested like two weeks ago. As Spider-Man, I mean.”

Gwen’s eyes went wide.

“_Arrested_? Why were you arrested? How did you get caught, did—”

“It was fine!” Miles shouted hurriedly, before clapping his hands over his mouth when someone in the next room over banged on the wall.

“_Miles_.”

“It was fine,” he insisted in a whisper. “I was just. A little disoriented and one of the Manhattan PDNY officers got the drop on me. I should have let Daredevil go with me back to Brooklyn, I was just worried about my secret identity and—”

Gwen held up a hand to stall him.

“Daredevil?”

Miles’s brow furrowed.

“Yeah...?” he replied slowly. “Daredevil? The Woman Without Fear? Red body armor? Horned mask?”

But Gwen just shook her head. Which was... Ok, it was a little weird, but maybe not actually _that_ weird? After all, Gwen’s universe didn’t have any Avengers either. Not that Miles’s universe  did — they seemed to be a function of Peter’s world, and Ham’s. So maybe, Miles thought, it was just one more slight difference.

“She’s like...” Miles waved his hand around, a little at a loss to describe his new mentor. “Scary... In a good way? She’s teaching me real actual martial arts stuff.”

They talked about Daredevil a little longer, at least until Gwen smacked a hand to her forehead.

“Wait! Wait. We can discuss Daredevil some other time. I’ve gotta warn you about Murderdock _now_,” she said firmly. “See, my Murdock is a dude. He took over as Kingpin after my Fisk went to jail, and he’s been trying to recruit me to his army of evil like a big creeper ever since. You should really watch out, Miles. Murdock’s not somebody you want to owe a favor to — she might be trying to gain your trust to trick you into being her evil apprentice.”

“I don’t want to be an evil apprentice!” Miles yelped, horrified. “What do I do?”

Gwen looked over her shoulder and then back, her lips pressed tightly together.

“Ok. I... I know what the Murdock in my universe is up to. Mostly,” she said. “But yours is a total mystery. We’ve gotta do some recon. Scooch over.”

So, Miles rolled to the side while Gwen pressed a couple of beeping buttons on her watch. The portal widened and she pushed through it, landing next to him on the bed with a small thump, her backpack clutched in her arms. With another press of a button, the portal blipped away.

“Ok,” she said, sitting up and crossing her legs. “Tell me everything you know about the wife.”

Miles sat up too since it seemed to be the thing to do.

“What wife?” he asked.

“The wife, the wife,” Gwen repeated with an impatient wave of the hand. “You said your Murdock had a wife or something — well mine doesn’t, so it might be an important difference. What do you know about her?”

Miles frowned as he thought.

“Uhhhh, she was a white lady, I dunno. Kinda short, with blonde-ish hair. Um... What was her name... It was weird. Something... Nelson.”

“Nelson,” Gwen repeated. “Like... Like Foggy Nelson?”

“Yeah, that was it! I knew her name was weird!”

Gwen made like five different grossed-out faces in a row, then started tugging on her own hair and muttering under her breath. Watching her, Miles decided it was probably better for him to wait and let her explain whatever horrible epiphany she’d just had in her own time.

“That’s just...” she groaned. “He’s like, one of my dad’s friends. And the District Attorney! Imagining him dating Murderdock is total nightmare fuel! In like a corrupt justice system way, but also just... Ew. Murderdock is weird and creepy and gross, and thinking about DA Nelson dating _anyone_ is like... I dunno, imagining your _teacher_ dating someone. I don’t need that in my life.”

“Sorry...?” Miles offered with a shrug.

“It’s not your fault your dimension’s so weird,” consoled Gwen. “Just... Ugh. Tell me more about them. Anything you remember.”

So Miles spent the next fifteen minutes recounting what little he could remember about the weird lawyers who had burst into the interrogation room to save him from getting unmasked. There wasn’t much to go on since he’d been too busy freaking out at the time to really consider the two of them much at all. Still, it was apparently enough.

The thing was, Gwen was a total master at boogling stuff even though she claimed not to know ‘what the hell a Boogle even is, Miles, it’s obviously Hoogle, good grief’. They hadn’t, either of them, considered listening to any of Peter’s horrified pleas that it was ‘definitely Google, you guys, why are your universes _so weird_?’ — he was old, he didn’t know internet stuff. Noir’s universe didn’t even _have_ internet yet, Peni had refused to join the argument, and the most popular search engine in Ham’s universe was literally just called Poodle, so none of them had ever been much help resolving the matter. Anyway. The point was it only took Gwen like two minutes of Boogle searching to find out where Ms. Murdock and Ms. Nelson lived. Miles knew their office address since it was on their business card but their home address wasn’t and his expertise was mostly art and theoretical physics, not spy movie hacker stuff like Gwen. Although he wasn’t exactly sure what knowing where they lived was gonna do.

“We’re going to spy on them to see what they’re up to,” Gwen explained when he asked, like it was the totally obvious thing to do — go all the way to Manhattan to spy on some lawyers. “Come on, Miles, you don’t want to be an evil apprentice, do you?”

No. No thank you, no he did not. So, off to Manhattan it was.

* * *

Once they made it to the right building, though, Miles wasn’t exactly sure what to do next.

“We could stick to the wall?” he suggested uneasily. “Maybe I should’ve brought my mask for this.”

“No, we can’t be right up under the windows, we’ve gotta be farther away,” Gwen explained certainly. “Because Murderdock’s got crazy good hearing.”

That sounded pretty weird to Miles, but he knew better than to question Gwen’s expertise on her own nemesis. So they settled on a roof across the way — far enough to remain inconspicuous, but close enough they could still see what was happening in the apartment. For sound, they had a listening device Gwen’s Reed Richards had rigged up in exchange for two candy bars and access to Midtown High’s JSTOR account.

“I was gonna use these on my Murdock, but we can test them out on yours,” explained Gwen.

With Gwen on lookout for possible witnesses, Miles had planted a tiny but super powerful microphone against the outer wall of the apartment, and he and Gwen listened to it using earpieces. It made Miles feel very super-spy-like, if he was honest. It took a few tries to get the right frequency on their earpieces, but the sound came on just in time to match some movement in the windows of the apartment — whose curtains were  _open_, which was lucky but also  _who even did that_.

Footsteps pattered over the line as Ms. Murdock and Ms. Nelson entered their apartment. Then, after locking the door behind them and removing their shoes, they split up. Ms. Nelson headed towards the kitchen, while Ms. Murdock vanished from view deeper into the apartment and reappeared in what seemed to be a bedroom — also with its curtains open,  _why_ — where she started rummaging in the closet.

“Foggy, where’s my Columbia hoodie?” Ms. Murdock called at last, pausing.

“You don’t _have_ a Columbia hoodie,” retorted Ms. Nelson in the kind of long-suffering voice that reminded Miles of his dad. “You’ve just been stealing mine for fifteen years!”

“_Foggyyyyy_.”

Ms. Nelson groaned, and looked up at the ceiling like maybe there’d be someone to help her up there. Miles felt that, hard. But just like when he was seeking help from nameless ceiling gods to escape Embarrassment By Dad, Ms. Nelson’s prayers were not answered, and she eventually gave up.

“Oh my god. It’s in the  _laundry hamper_, Matt, I _wore_ it yesterday!”

A look of pure glee came over Ms. Murdock’s face at those words, and she scrambled for the hamper Miles could just make out through the open bedroom door. It took a minute or two of digging but eventually she pulled out a big gray hoodie and buried her nose in it. Afterwards, she tugged it on, still beaming.

“Thanks, Fogs.”

“You’re welcome, you fucking weirdo,” said Ms. Nelson, who was bent at the waist with her top half obscured by the open fridge door.

Ms. Murdock pouted.

“It smells like you,” she offered.

“I know, I know, that’s like, a _thing_ for you.”

The two of them continued to bicker, even as Ms. Murdock sidled up to Ms. Nelson and began snuggling her like a particularly friendly cat — getting completely in the way as Ms. Nelson tried in vain to slap together a couple of sandwiches at the kitchen counter. This went on for the next hour of surveillance with no break in character — just an affectionate couple having lunch together. Boring, and a little gross in the way gooey, mushy married couples always were. Occasionally they bounced ideas off each other for a case, but there was nothing about representing the Kingpin — actually, it sounded like they were trying to stop a landlord from kicking out his tenants. Not at all the kind of thing ‘Murderdock’ would do, based on Gwen’s description of him. Still, they continued their surveillance for another twenty-five minutes just to be safe.

“She doesn’t seem very evil to me,” Miles offered at last, tentatively.

“Weird as  _hell_,” was all Gwen had to say, a horrified look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Some Notes:
> 
> \- If you’re wondering why Reed Richards would need a teenager’s help to get access to JSTOR, it’s because the Reed in Gwen’s universe is a middle school kid — he is also the only good and valid Reed Richards in the multiverse, so jot that down
> 
> \- Despite Miles’s assumptions, F!Matt and F!Foggy are not actually married (yet), although they live together and are in a long-term committed relationship


End file.
